


two gods (or just some parents)

by iwillnotsimp



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Lore - Freeform, M/M, My first fic, Not Beta Read, They Have Kids, aaaaaaaaaaaaaa, idk how do tags work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillnotsimp/pseuds/iwillnotsimp
Summary: that one short fic where corpse and sykkuno may or may not be gods(theyalsomayormaynotbeparentsbutshh)
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 182





	two gods (or just some parents)

**Author's Note:**

> first fic, hopefully it satisfies! wrote this at 3am and then spent a few hours contemplating whether to share it or not but here we are :)

a story, eh?

you want to hear a story? okay, okay, you little gremlin. you'll hear a story.

there were once two gods- no one knows their name, where they came from, or why they existed. they were just there, like everything else in this world.

one of them was in charge of the heavens- the sky god. he drifted around in the clouds, making sure the sky was strong enough to keep the void of space from crushing down on the world.

the other was life. what do you mean, "life can't be a god"? clearly it can, ignorant child.

there there, don't cry now. i'm sorry if i hurt your feelings.

can we continue?

okay. so, as i was saying, the second god was life. he was the embodiment of young shoots of grass sprouting up from the earth, of enormous trees centuries old, full of knowledge. he was life. 

so you now know the gods- sky and life. protection and rebirth. they were content to carry out their jobs, looking down on the delicate creatures that conquered the earth- they named them humans. do you recognize that name? you should. these are the creatures we must terminate so that their planet will survive them.

why do we care about their planet? earth? well, young one, although they do not know it, all life stems from that planet. all of the nectar you drink is from plants slightly altered from that planet. we rely on it.

and the humans are tearing it apart. throwing their odd plastic (was it called plastic? i forget) everywhere, killing the beautiful coral our sap plant was derived from.

they even hurt the gods.

yes, gods are immortal. but the things they watch over are not. the humans have been killing the sky, filling it with so much ash we call him a corpse of a sky. corpse. 

what about the god of life? he was also attacked. but the thing is, humans are also a part of life, so he is safe. for the most part. 

we do not know his name.

but we call him "sykkuno". 

why? i don't know. i guess it just made sense, like a lot of other things.

anyway, off to bed, you two. you start your first day of impostor training tomorrow.

he lifts his head as the door opens and his beloved walks in. 

"rough day?" asks his husband.

corpse can't help but grin, a sleepy smile stretching itself onto his face as sykkuno pads over to his side, flopping down on the couch.

"you bet."

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> leave reqs, maybe i'll do them! who knows!


End file.
